


[Cover] Gallant Darling, Pray for Me

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [64]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, IT IS FINISHED, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: And lo! the heavens have opened and the Holy light shone upon those in the dark—including me.





	[Cover] Gallant Darling, Pray for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gallant Darling, Pray for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929364) by [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John). 



[](https://imgur.com/iN7OfHz)


End file.
